


The Alternate Prince

by Shadey_Wind



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU?, Angst, F/M, Fanfic, Fluff, I am bad with tags, I'll add more eventually - Freeform, Implied KLance later on, M/M, Slowbuild relationship, Smut, lotor x allura, prince lotor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadey_Wind/pseuds/Shadey_Wind
Summary: An alternate version of Prince Lotor has somehow managed to escape his reality and enter the reality of the paladins of Voltron. He crash lands on Earth where he is discovered by the paladins. He's imprisoned immediately but he doesn't understand why.~ Eventual Lotor x Allura, set after season 7, so spoilers for the newer season~





	1. Alternate Prince

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the first chapter before season 8 came out, so a lot of things will be different!

The lights of his ship were flashing red as his siren was blaring its warning screams. He didn't have much time as he grabbed his helmet and his Galra sword- a sword his father had handed down to him. He had to get to his small evacuation ship before it was too late. The Alteans would finally catch him if he didn't and all his efforts of outmaneuvering their empire for months would have been all for naught if he was caught.

Once he had his helmet on, his hair somehow neatly tucked into it, he began to make his way to the lowest level of his ship where he stored his small evacuation ship. It was protected by a particle barrier in case anyone managed to break into his ship and find the lower level. This tiny ship was his only means of escape after all.

He pressed his hand against the blue pad. It sensed his identity and immediately shut the particle barrier down giving him access to the small ship. He approached it and opened it, getting inside of it and settling himself in the seat. He started up the ship, pressing buttons rather quickly as if it was second nature to pilot this ship. 

Once the ship started, he closed his eyes and breathed out a deep, regretful sigh. ' I am so sorry paladins of Voltron...I'll have to find you...Once these Alteans are off my case.' He was dragged out of his thoughts by the yells of orders from the intruders in his ship.  
" FIND THAT BASTARD HALF-CAST! WE CAN'T LET HIM GET AWAY!" The shout was so clear, it was like it was right outside his small ship.   
' That's my cue to leave.' He opened the runway of the lower level and effortlessly directed his evacuation ship out of it and into the vast surroundings of space. 

As soon as he was out, his ship took fire from his enemies- the Altean empire.   
' It appears they have sent an entire fleet after me.' He cursed in his mind, flying around to dodge their fire. He had to get away from them. The screen in his ship beeped with an incoming transmission. His eyes narrowed slightly as he stared at the screen, contemplating whether he should accept it or not. He does anyway and was greeted with a familiar face of an Altean general. 

" Prince Lotor."  
" Hello." Lotor greeted with a small smirk. " What can I do for you today?"  
" Turn yourself over to the Altean empire and we won't have to make this difficult." The Altean general demanded, her voice smooth yet firm.  
" I would but you see...I won't be able to stop whatever dreadful plans you have for the universe if I do. I can't have that. It just doesn't sit well with me." Lotor toyed with the female on the other end of the transmission- his favourite pastime was to mess with his enemies.  
" Lotor." The general's voice held a deadly tone to it but he ignored it.  
" If Allura wants me that badly, tell her to put better effort into capturing me." With that statement, he hung up on the transmission and focused on getting himself safely out of the dangerous situation he was still in.

Obviously, what he had said didn't go well with that general as the enemy ships began to shoot at him. One laser ended up hitting the wing of his ship but he somehow managed to keep it in control. He narrowly dodged some more oncoming fire and continued to speed away from the other ships. They only followed him.

" How annoying..." He grumbled. " They're very persistent...I can't even contact the paladins right now...Surely they're done with their mission..." Lotor sighed but jumped when his small ship was hit by a big blast of something. It had come from a canon on the ship that was to his right. His eyes widened in surprise. " I don't recognise that weapon..." Now, he REALLY had to get away from these Alteans.

The canon fired up again and in seconds, another blast of its electrical rage hit Lotor's ship. He was now of course and felt somewhat delirious from the flashing lights coming from the dashboard and screen of his small ship. He wasn't able to dodge the next blast shot out by that canon either. When it hit his ship, it caused it to jolt. His head was knocked against the inside of his helmet, not helping how delirious he already felt. 

A button on his dashboard stood out to him. It was blinking for some odd reason. ' I don't remember that being there...' Whatever the button it was, it called out to him in a whisper for him to press it. So he did just that and absentmindedly pressed the button. Everything around the ship went white suddenly. It felt as if the ship had jumped into some sort of hyper mode as it accelerated and accelerated.   
" What are you doing?!" Lotor shouted, confused at the ship's behaviour. 

No response was given obviously as the ship fled into the white abyss. Lotor shook his head, still feeling very delirious. His eyes closed tightly and unwillingly, not liking this newfound bright light. The only upside of this whole experience was the fact the Altean ships were no longer surrounding him and his ship was no longer under fire. 

His head roared in agony at him, his eyes still closed tightly. He felt the blinding white light vanish from around the ship. It was just as it was before except without the chaos of being shot at and possibly captured. He wanted to open his eyes, to see what had happened, but he wasn't able to will himself to do so. Instead, his mind began to drag him like a prisoner into unconsciousness, his body going limp as he fell into his mind's clutches.

The Prince's evacuation ship began to beep again, trying to inform him that they were most definitely of course and was going to crash into the nearest planet. Lotor didn't respond since he was out cold and unaware of the new world they were in.

The ship continued to scream it's panicky computerised noises as it began to enter the atmosphere of a blue and green planet. The ship heated up as it got faster and faster, falling through the atmosphere and quickly getting closer to the desert land. The ship hit the ground, one of its wings coming in process. Lotor's senseless body was thrown around in the small cockpit of the ship throughout the rocky landing. Finally, it halted but the Galra Prince did not wake...

XXX

The sounds of groundbreaking and something crashing with great forced rung throughout the Garrison. The paladins were surprised but the commotion but were already on high alert from their final battle with the Galra they had only a week ago. 

The five of them, including Princess Allura, all exited the Garrison base followed by some of the Garrison staff. They were headed into the estimated direction of the thunderous sounds they had just heard only moments ago.

Upon arrival, Pidge approached the fallen ship, pushing her glasses up as she carefully walked over.   
" What is it?" Lance asked.  
" It's obviously a ship...and a badly damaged one at that." She noted all of the areas the ship had been attacked on and the broken wing.   
" Someone must be in it. Let's get them out." Shiro suggested, going over to the ship with Keith.

The two forcefully opened the compartment with all the strength they could muster. The person inside was definitely not who they were expecting as Shiro and Keith's eyes widen.  
" Who is it?" Allura questioned, stepping over to the ship herself with grace in her steps.  
" It's...Lotor." Keith slowly answered trying to process the sight in front of him.

Lotor was unconscious in a broken ship. Exactly what the paladins needed after a severe battle with the Galra...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor awakens and meets an alternate version of Empress Allura

Lotor's eyes slowly fluttered open and as soon as they did, they were assaulted by bright light. Was he still in that strange white abyss or had the Alteans managed to capture him after all? His eyes slowly began to adjust to the brightness, his breathing was even yet his head ached. He didn't want to move a single muscle but he willed himself to sit up. ' Slowly...Slowly...' Once he sat up, his eyes had adjusted to the bright light revealing his surroundings.

Lotor was in a small room, seated on a bed with a blue blanket and a pillow. There were a small cupboard and table in the room with bandages set on it. He looked around, his gaze landing on the door. It had a small glass window- obviously there for the purpose of his kidnappers to peer in.

Now that he felt more aware of his surroundings and his body, he could feel the cool metal pressing against his wrists' skin. He stared down at his wrists to find they had been handcuffed but not with Altean technology. They were just simply metal. He rose a brow, wondering what poor race had managed to capture him.

He got up from the bed and the room spun around for a moment. His head was persisting to keep him down. Did he have a concussion? Probably. " As my father used to say...Do or die." Lotor muttered to himself, carefully stepping over to the door. He placed his bound hands on the doorknob and turned it only to find it was locked. He scowled, " Figured. Though why would my enemies keep this door unlocked if they were trying to imprison me?" He was about to turn around and go back over to the bed when he heard a click. The door then opened to reveal...An Altean female and a male wearing the red paladin uniform.

Lotor instantly recognised the Altean female and stepped back, taking a threatening stance as he glared daggers at her, " Empress Allura." He bitterly said through gritted teeth. Allura seemed slightly taken aback by the greeting but she felt just as bitter and angry upon seeing Lotor.  
" It's princess," she corrected. " Now, what are you doing here, Lotor?" Lotor let out a soft chuckle.   
" I don't know, you tell me...Princess." He raised his handcuffed wrists slightly and shook them to make the chain rattle.

The red paladin took a step forward, anger painted all over his face, his eyes narrowed into a fierce glare. " She meant as in what are you doing out of the quintessence field." Confusion flooded the prince's mind. ' Quintessence field? What is this human on about? And why does he look so much like Kat?' This situation felt odd and Lotor could only predict it was about to get weirder.

" I don't know what you are talking about. Now tell me human, why do you look so much like the red paladin of Voltron?" The paladin cocked a brow at the question, seemingly confused by the question. Allura's expression copied the paladin's.  
" That's because I am." He replied.   
" How do you not know what we are talking about?!" Allura snapped causing the Galra prince to jump slightly. He should be used to how she spoke to him by now. Empress Allura seemed kind but deep down she was an evil witch with a thirst for blood and power.

Lotor felt like he was lost his words for a moment but quickly cleared his throat and calmed his emotions. " I don't know what you're talking about because I really don't know. Why would I want to go the quintessence field? I'm not after power like you, PRINCESS Allura." His lips formed a small smirk as he carefully walked over to his bed and sat down on the edge of it. " By the way, since when have you ever been comfortable calling yourself 'princess'?"

Both the red paladin and Allura look like they were about to explode with anger. Just before the Altean princess could get another word out, the red Bayard took the form of a sword and the red paladin was on top of Lotor, holding the sharp blade against his throat, in one swift move.   
" How dare you?" The raven growled out.  
" How dare I what?" Lotor didn't lose his smugness. The amount of times he has found himself in predicaments where his life was on the line has made him quite resilient.   
" How DARE you speak to Princess Allura that way?! How DARE you pretend you never did anything wrong?!"  
" Oh, I am not pretending I didn't do anything wrong. I've done some...questionable things for the sake of peace and for Voltron but at least I know I am not fully a monster, unlike her." Lotor narrowed his gaze, pinning it on Allura.

Keith growled, the bayard starting to become uncomfortable against the flesh of Lotor's throat. Allura stared, her thoughts racing as she gazed upon the Galra prince- the one she used to love.  
" Keith...let go of him." She commanded in a soft voice making her seem small and meek.

Keith protested with his angry gaze but did as he was told and removed the bayard away from Lotor's throat. Lotor sat up, patting his clothing down and almost ignoring the presence of the red paladin and Allura.  
" You're not Lotor, are you?" The Altean princess finally questioned. Confusion painted itself on Lotor's features, completely erasing his smugness.  
" What kind of question is that? Of course, I'm Lotor."

Allura shook her head she pierced her lips together in a thin line. " The Lotor we know is trapped in the quintessence field. There is no possible way he could have escaped...Not appearing sane that is." The Galran furrowed his brows as he thought over what Allura had told him. ' Why would I be in the quintessence field...unless...' His eyes widened as he stared up at the princess.  
" You're not Empress Allura then, are you?" He asked, a small smirk making its home on his lips again. Allura shook her head.  
" No, I have never gone by empress. I don't know why I would."

Silence quickly fell over everyone in the room. Lotor's thoughts began to race as he tried to comprehend the situation. ' So, Allura goes by princess, I am apparently trapped in the quintessence field and this red paladin is male...Is it possible that I am in an alternate reality? If so, how did I get here...?' Lotor tapped the cold floor with his claws, thinking over the situation.  
" This may sound strange but I think that...this is a different reality." The prince said as he made eye contact with Allura. She went to open her mouth to speak but was interrupted. " Hear me out before you say a word." Allura simply nodded. 

" This is an alternate reality because you go by the title of princess. The Allura I know considers herself an empress; even a goddess. She's that driven by power. Secondly, the red paladin of Voltron is a human girl - actually, she's part Altean - named Kat. She is hotheaded and impulsive like this one here." Lotor waved his hand in the direction of Keith. " Thirdly, I'm obviously not trapped in the quintessence field because I am right here, sane as I can get and well." He chuckled softly. " My point is, I strongly believe this is a different reality. I think my ship brought me here to save my life..."

" You did come in a ship..." Allura said, glancing at Keith who nodded in confirmation.   
" Perfect, that only proves my point." Lotor smiled and finally stood up. " Now, will you let me go." He held up his chained hands, shaking the chain again to make it rattle. The Altean princess only eyed the chain and looked to her paladin again.   
" No." Keith refused.   
" Why not~?"  
" You're still Lotor meaning I don't trust you, even if you are an alternate version of him."   
" Keith, that's not fair." Allura sighed softly, " He deserves to be trusted...I can tell that he's not the Lotor we know. So please, trust me on this." 

Keith averted his eyes and crossed his arms, " Fine but..." He trailed off and shook his head before walking out of the room. Allura reached into her pocket, taking out a key. She reached for Lotor's wrists and unlocked the handcuffs.   
" I believe Keith will be watching you like a hawk."  
" That definitely sounds like something Kat would do," Lotor smirked a bit, rubbing his wrists. They ached slightly.   
" I suppose I better show you around here."  
" Sure but I doubt I will be here long. I need to get back the paladins and Voltron...I feel like they're in trouble..."

Allura opened the door to the room and gestured for Lotor and Keith to leave first. They did so as Allura spoke, " I'm sure they will be fine for now...They are the alternate paladins of Voltron." She reassured, a small smile forming on her lips. Lotor simply nodded, returning the small smile as Keith and the Altean Princess led him down the hall.  
" We'll need to introduce you to the other paladins...and explain the situation. I believe Lance will freak out just as much as Keith did." Allura giggled, looking at the Galra Prince.  
" Sounds like Laney. Tell me, do Keith and Lance argue?" Lotor asked.  
" Oh, aaaaall the time!"  
" Definitely Kat and Laney then."

Keith simply rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as they wandered into the dining area. Seated at the table, eating snacks were Lance and Hunk. Pidge was there too but her attention was buried in the words of the novel she was currently reading. Lance and Hunk looked up from their scoffing down of food when they noticed Allura. However, a scowl made its way at home on Lance's face as soon as he saw Lotor.   
" What is HE doing out of his room?"  
" And where are his handcuffs?!" Hunk added.

Allura stepped over to the table, a warm smile plastered on her face. She sat down and beckoned for the Galra Prince to do the same. " Lance, Hunk, this is not our Lotor." She began. Before she could continue, the blue paladin had to interrupt.   
" What do you mean he is not our Lotor?! He obviously looks like him!" Lance pointed fiercely at Lotor who only sighed.  
" He comes from an alternate reality...Would you like to explain, Lotor?"  
" Yes..." Lotor cleared his throat, his gaze studying each of the paladins. They all looked like his own five paladins...He missed them dearly.

" I come from a different reality to you where my race and planet was wiped out by the Alteans all because of Emperor Alfor's greed. He's dead now but that hasn't stopped his daughter, Empress Allura, in continuing his evil and deeds." He paused, eyeing each paladin. At this point, Pidge was listening too but she surprisingly had not said a word. " My father and Emperor Alfor helped create Voltron together but Alfor only wanted to use it for his own misguided purpose. My father did not want that, so he hid the lions away in his castle of the lions. Alfor killed both my mother and father out of rage and then destroyed my planet..."

" That is...So similar to what our Zarkon did to Allura." Pidge remarked. Lotor blankly stared at her before continuing again.  
" I have Voltron but I do not pilot a lion. I have left that to my five paladins- Laney, Kat, Pidge, Helena and Shion. Unlike you paladins, four of mine are girls and one boy who we believed was a girl for a while." Lotor cracked a small smile as a faint memory of that day popped into his head. 

The paladins sat there in complete and utter silence as their eyes were all fixated on the Galra among them. Pidge was intrigued by Lotor's story but Lance and Keith looked very sceptical. Hunk looked curious and Allura was slightly taken aback.  
" I can see your expressions." Lotor stood up, hands behind his back as he began pacing about. " I won't force you to believe me or not. I know you don't trust me. The 'me' in this reality must have done something to have ruin that."

" Yes, he did..."


End file.
